Electrical connectors are used to place electrical devices in communication with one another. A connector includes contacts that transmit signals and/or power of an electrical device to another connector. The contacts positioned in the connectors are often times subject to a large amount of movement, particularly if the contacts are not of a press fit design. This movement or float of the contacts relative to the housing can sometimes be beneficial, allowing the contacts to more easily mate with mating contacts. However, excessive float can cause the contacts to stub on the mating contacts, preventing the proper mating of the connectors. In addition, in certain applications, movement of the contacts in the housing is not beneficial, as the alignment of the contacts should be precisely controlled.
It would be beneficial to provide a connector assembly in which the contact cooperates with the housing to minimize the rotation of the contact relative to the housing. It would also be beneficial to provide a connector assembly to provide a terminal position assurance member which minimizes the float of the contact in the housing.